1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel rail for delivering fuel to a plurality of fuel injectors for an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional fuel injection system includes a fuel rail having an elongated fuel passageway that distributes fuel to a plurality of fuel injectors through a plurality of fuel injector ports. The plurality of fuel injectors deliver fuel to an inlet port of a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Direct fuel injection systems may include fuel injectors that inject fuel directly into the combustion chamber of the engine. Conventional fuel injection systems may further include a fuel pump that supplies pressurized fuel to the fuel rail from the fuel tank and a fuel pressure regulator that maintains the proper pressure within the fuel rail. Excess fuel may be returned to the fuel tank by a return line. In the alternative, so-called “returnless” fuel injection systems do not require a fuel return.
Conventional fuel rails may be made of metals, such as carbon steel or stainless steel, having a relatively high weight, thereby adding to the total weight of the vehicle with a resulting reduction in fuel economy. Furthermore, fuel rails made of carbon steel or stainless steel may be relatively expensive to manufacture because of the use of brazing, high heat welding, post plating, and other costly manufacturing methods. Fuel rails may alternatively be formed from plastic for use in less heat sensitive environments, but plastic fuel rails may also be relatively expensive to manufacture because of the use of blow molding, extrusion, and other costly manufacturing methods. Fuel rails may be configured for attachment of additional fuel vehicle system components. The materials comprising fuel rails must enable low-cost and low-energy attachment methods.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a fuel rail that will minimize and/or eliminate the above-identified deficiencies.